Korean Comic Affiliation Wiki:Administrators
Before requesting Admin rights please READ THE WHOLE PAGE and visit the "New Affiliates/Admins" thread to place your request. Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Representatives As the Admin representing your wiki you have the right to request Admin rights. Requirements To gain Admin rights: *you must have Admin rights or higher on a Wiki that is part of this affiliation. *no other Admin from your wiki must have Admin rights here as a representative of the same wiki. It is possible that another Admin from your wiki might have Admin rights here as representative of a different wiki. In that case, you are still eligible to have Admin rights. No Active Bureaucrats? If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Privileges When referring to administration we include both of the following ranks. Administrator These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat has the same privileges as an administrator including the ability make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Wikia Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Responsibilities How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. What should administrators do? All members of the Administration are expected to actively maintain and contribute to the wiki. If for any reason they cannot be active they are required to inform it through the list below on the "Status" column. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally, an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. How to use the List of Admins Status Depending on the status the color indicators must be as follows: *Active: Green shell, Active in White. *Semi-Active: Orange shell, Semi-Active in White. *Temporary-Inactive: Red shell, Temp.-Inactive in White. *Inactive: Black shell, Inactive in White. List of Admins WARNING:Each Administrator is a representative of one or more Wikis where he/she has Admin or higher rights and is part of this Affiliation Wiki. No Admin can represent the same Wiki with another. Category:KCA WIKI stuff